Organizador Chris McLean
by ThiagoDaanuu-18
Summary: Una gran fiesta organizada por el ex-conductor de Isla del Drama presenta el gran encuentro entre Courtney & Duncan
1. Comienzos de preparativos de Fiesta

**Disclaimer: TDI **no me pertenece sino a** Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Aunque nunca creí hacer un DxC, lo estoy haciendo, porque por la idea que tenia, a la única pareja que le quedaba bien era a esta, espero que haya seleccionado bien.**

**Ya no hay mas nada para aclarar.

* * *

**

_**Comienzos de preparativos de Fiesta**_

—¿Courtney recuerdas el baile? —Le pregunto su amiga Bridgette acomodando su cabello frente a un espejo

—No lo necesito —Contesto la morocha tomando su PDA —, si es que lo dices que lo usare de una forma para encontrarme con Duncan—

—No, claro que no —Exclamo Bridgette dejando el cepillo de pelo para acercarse a la misma

—Además los bailes son una mala influenza, hay bebidas alcohólicas y ni hablar de las drogas —Respondió Courtney sin dejar su PDA

—Es un baile realizado por Chris McLean, no creo que nada de eso haya —Le recordó la rubia volviéndose a levantar

—¿Crees que porque sea Chris el organizador no exista nada de eso dentro? —Le pregunto Courtney dejando callada a Bridgette —, ¿tú ya tienes el vestido?—

—No claro que no, por eso mismo te recordaba lo del baile para comprar los vestidos juntas —Le respondió la rubia ahora mirando una revista de belleza —, ¿Iras o no?—

—Esta bien, iré, pero llego haber algo malo, volveré cuanto antes —Le dijo Courtney quitándole la revista a su amiga y saliendo a comprar los vestidos

—¡Fiesta! —Exclamo Bridgette contenta.

* * *

—¿Viejo, ya estas libre o sigues encerrado por tus padres en tu casa? —Le cuestiono Geoff por celular

—Sigo en casa, encerrado, pero si me llamas por la fiesta estaré allí —Le confirmo el punk

—¿De que se trata eso? —Pregunto el rubio confundido

—Abriré la ventana y saldré —Exclamo Duncan

—Pero recuerda que la ventana tiene llave —Le recordó su amigo

—Claro —Agrego el punk —, pero tu me ayudaras—

—¿Como? —

—Tu entraras a mi casa, con la excusa de traerme la tarea que me he olvidado y le quitaras las llaves, que las tiene en su mesa de luz, me las pasas con lo que me traerás, abriré la ventana por la noche e iré —Le respondió Duncan confiado

—No, claro que no, yo no puedo quitarle las llaves a tus padres y además donde las dejaras después que te vayas —Le pregunto Geoff confundido

—Lo de las llaves déjamelo a mí y sobre que se las quitaras, se las quitaras —Le afirmo el punk

—No creo que… —Decia el rubio pero el punk ya había colgado la llamada.

* * *

**Acá se termino el capitulo.**

**Se que quedo corto pero creo que seria la mejor introducción a lo que mejor vendrá.**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18**


	2. A punto del Encuentro

**Disclaimer: TDI **no me pertenece, sino** a Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Cuando se hablan a si mismo:** _Sera escrito de esta manera._

**Lother será el apellido de la familia de Duncan, porque no se me ocurrió otro, y tiene una hermana menor.**

**Ya no hay mas nada para aclarar.

* * *

**

_A punto del Encuentro_

—¿Te decides por cual llevarás? —Le consulto Courtney a su amiga algo cansada

—No aun, llamare a Geoff, el decidirá por mi —Le contesto y marco en su celular

—Como digas —Exclamo la morocha viendo como hablaba por celular —, _si Bridgette llama a su novio, ¿Por qué yo no puedo consultarle a Dunky también?, espera que dije, nada de eso, además lo llame Dunky, apodo de niña pequeña, que yo nunca jamás diría_—

—Geoff ya escogió —Exclamo la rubia acercándose a Courtney —, me quedare con el celeste—

—¿Te digo una simple cosa al respecto? —Le pregunto la morocha con sinceridad

—Si, claro, dime —Agrego Bridgette con entusiasmo

—¡Los dos son celestes! —Exclamo

—Ohh, tienes razón, creo que con las clases de belleza, de Lindsay, hacen que me este pareciendo a ella cada vez mas—

—¿Te doy un consejo? —Aporto Courtney —, deja esas clases ahora mismo—

—Gracias, lo tomare en cuenta —Agrego la rubia mientras Courtney solo golpeaba su mano con la frente —, volveré a marcar para que Geoff escoja nuevamente, pero ahora por el largo o por el corto —Sonrio

—Como digas, —Contesto la morocha — intentare escoger uno para mi —Agrego mientras caminaba entre los maniquíes que posaban los vestidos en venta.

* * *

—¿Viejo todo listo? —Consulto Geoff por medio de teléfono celular

—Si, todo listo, puedes comenzar —Le respondió el punk

—Manos a la obra —Exclamo el rubio con gran entusiasmo pero siempre manteniendo el tono de voz baja para no ser escuchado

—Dale apúrate que necesito ir al baile—

—Como digas viejo —Agrego el rubio y con su mano golpeo la puerta —, buenos días señor Lother —Contesto mientras la puerta era abierta

—Buenos días Geoff —Devolvió el saludo un hombre con un traje formal de trabajo —¿Qué te haces por aquí?, ¿Sabes que Duncan sigue encerrado? —Le pregunto de buena manera

—Si, lo recuerdo, es que la profesora de Historia me pidió especialmente que le traiga la tarea porque seria tomado como un examen —Decia Geoff algo confundido

—¿Estas seguro? —Cuestiono el padre de Duncan algo desconfiado

—Si, claro, no le mentiría, nunca —Exclamo el rubio nervioso —_en que me metí, mejor dicho en que me metio _—Se dijo sonriendo apenas

—Esta bien, adelante, pasa —Respondió el hombre dándole paso a una lujosa casa

—Buenos días —Saludo formalmente Geoff hacia la hermana menor de su amigo que se encontraba en la sala de estar

—No me molestes, yo y mis amigas en pleno salón de belleza —Le respondió la pequeña sin mirarlo

—¿Te maquillo tu lindo labio? —Le pregunto una de las amigas

—No, muchas gracias —Respondió Geoff nervioso siguiendo la caminata hacia el cuarto para conseguir la llave, ya enfrente a la puerta del dormitorio del padre del punk, observo el panorama de que nadie estuviese en la vuelta, y con cuidado abrió la puerta, entro y volvió a cerrarla ya dentro, se dirigió hacia la mesa de luz del lado izquierdo de la cama y abrió lentamente el cajón donde estaba la llave de la ventana del dormitorio de su amigo, y volvió a salir.

—Duncan, estoy aquí —Golpeo la puerta el rubio —, te traje la tarea de historia —Agrego fingiendo

—¡Geoff!, que alegría verte —Decia en voz alta para que su padre escuchara, poco después cerro la puerta con firmeza —, muchas gracias por ayudarme en esta, te debo una —Dijo estrechandole la mano

—Por nada viejo, ahora toma la llave —Agrego el rubio entregándosela

—Ahora solo falta arreglarme, abrir la ventana, devolverla a la mesa de luz e irme —Le respondió Duncan confiado

—Espero que nada salga mal, pero yo necesito ir a cambiarme para estar bien presentable ante Bridgette —Contesto Geoff acercándose a la puerta del dormitorio, dejando el "cuaderno de tareas" en la cómoda mas cercana

—Como digas, nos vemos ahí —Exclamo el punk guardando su llave en el bolsillo derecho de su bermuda

—Nos vemos viejo —Agrego de ultima ya acercándose a la puerta principal y despidiéndose de la familia Lother.

* * *

—¿Courtney, crees que me falta maquillaje? —Le consulto Bridgette mirándose al espejo

—Creo que no, así estas muy bien —Le respondió

—¿Quieres que te ayude con el tuyo? —Le pregunto acercándose con un espejo hacia la morocha

—Mucho no usaría, pero es una fiesta importante, donde tengo que estar bien presentable, entonces si puedes —Le contesto sin animo

—¡Genial! —Exclamo la rubia tomando el necessarie con el maquillaje dentro.

Ya estaban listas para irse a la fiesta, habían tomado sus carteras, de nada se olvidaban, salieron de la casa lo antes posible para no llegar tarde, ni tampoco ser las ultimas.

* * *

**Todavía no se encuentran jaja**

**¿Lo esperan?**

**ThiagoDaanuu**


End file.
